Examples of electronic components using a ceramic material include a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like.
An inductor, a ceramic electronic component, is one of an important passive device configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor, and may be used to remove noise or as a component configuring an LC resonant circuit.
An inductor may be manufactured by winding or printing a coil on a ferrite core and forming electrodes at both ends of the core, or by printing internal electrodes on magnetic or dielectric sheets and then stacking the sheets.
Types of inductors may be variously divided into a multilayer inductor, a winding inductor, a thin film inductor, and the like, according to a structure thereof. The various inductors are different in terms of manufacturing methods, as well as an application range.
Among them, a winding inductor may be formed, for example, by winding a coil around a ferrite core. By increasing a winding number to obtain high inductance, stray capacitance between coils, that is, capacitance between conducting wires may be generated, such that high frequency properties of a product may be deteriorated.
In addition, a multilayer inductor may be manufactured in the form of a multilayer body in which a plurality of ferrite sheets or ceramic sheets formed of a low permittivity dielectric material are laminated.
Coil-shaped metal patterns are formed on the ceramic sheets, and the coil shaped metal patterns formed on the individual ceramic sheets are sequentially connected to one another through a conductive via and are overlapped in a vertical lamination direction of the sheets.
According to the related art, an inductor body of a multilayer inductor is generally formed of a ferrite material.
However, when the ferrite material is sintered under a reducing atmosphere, the ferrite material is reduced such that electrical properties thereof may be deteriorated.